Cal Jackson
Cal Jackson was another character that only appeared on Wotar III, here is his character bio from Wotar III. General Name: Cal Jackson Race: Vampire Age: 29 Gender: Male Occupation: Used to be coroner, then used to be paramedic, now he doesn't have a job. Birthplace: Broken Hill, Australia Current Location: London, England Family Relations: None Weapon: His hands, fangs Other items owned: None Background Personality: Cal is pretty mean towards most people, most wouldn't live long in an encounter with him. You must work very hard to gain his trust. But if you can live long enough to gain his trust, you will find he is quite smart. He is mad at the world because of what happened to him, he feels that everything in the world is against him. The murder of his parents and friends, he feels it was all his fault, so he feels hatred to himself, but because he needs blood, he shares a twisted cannibal like love for people more than himself. He has some decent sense of where blood is to be found, he doesn't care much about who it is, he doesn't mahve much self control, he does not blend into public at all, so he hides out in his abandoned building most of the time. He never sleeps but during the first few months he tryed to sleep, to make himself feel human. But most of the time he tries to focus on his training and feeding, he tries to be careful only when the authorities start looking into it, which is why most of his targets are homeless people when he can control it. Detailed History: Cal was born in the only hospital his parents could find in Borken Hill, Australia. From the time he was born till he turned 1 year old, he seemed quite slow in the head. But after he turned 1, from then on he showed that he was far smarter than anyone could have anticipated, he was speaking, talking, and in school smarts, he was far ahead of anyone in the small town. He grew to become a specialist in Science, but even though he was this smart, he lived a normal child's life. He would get together with a few of the kids, he would lead them to the abandoned silver mines, and they would play hide and go seek or explorer. He even had one time where he was swimming with some of his friends, and he got caught up in something in the ocean his parents took him to, he was under water for 2 minutes, he was saved by his mother. His parents worked at the Palace Hotel in town, which was the only way to get tourists to visit there. His parents decided that when he was 10 years old, they would see about having a professional test him in his science skills. The results showed that he was exceptionally good in the area of Biology. Other than him being smart, he lived a normal life, graduated valdevictorian of his class, and got offered a job at the police department as the coroner. He helped them solve many cases with them, just by doing some of the best work in the autopsy, he could determine the cause of death with a 99% accuracy, the murder rate went down 10% in that town because of his skills. Since this was a very small town that Cal lived in, they also used him as a field agent who would go and help clean the scene and bring the body to the mourg .They almost sent him to Sydney if it wasn't for one horrible night. One night, Cal didn't have any work on his table, and when he doesn't have work, he either talks to his parents, gets some food with the guys, or he listens to the police scanner. He realized that since it was a thursday night, the guys were on patrol, and his parents were working, so he decided to listen to the police scanner. It didn't take him long to hear something, the thing he only thought happened in his nightmares. It was a multiple 187, which was the code for a multiple homicide in Broken Hill. The bodies were found just outside the silver mine, 2 of them were already identified, Mr. and Miss. Jackson. Cal arrived quickly on the scene to find that not only were there bodies of his parents, but of his 2 close friends as well. Cal closely examined the bodies to find bruises all over the bodies of the corpses, paramordem. But the wierdest thing was something Cal had never seen before, 2 puncture wounds on each of the necks. The local authorites worried that who ever did this might come for Cal as well so the gave him an armed guard for a few months after the incident. They soon decided to have him leave the place behind and go to London as a way to keep him safe. Cal didn't quite like the place at first, it wasn't like his home, it was a big city. He picked up a job as a paramedic giving his experience in biology, Cal wanted to be a guy who could save people before they die instead in London so he tried out the paramedic scene, he would know what to do to save someone from bleeding out to death, death rate went down 2.5%. Luckly he got a medical degree back in broken hill. He also studied a self defense technique where he could learn all of the pressure points on the body and where to hit it to disable or kill if nessessary. He was doing quiet well in his new life, but of course Cal didn't seem to be high on his luck and one night a few monthes later showed that. Cal was celebrating his 24th birthday when over his scanner on his ambulance said that there was a 217 near his current location, Assult with intent to murder. He looked to find a body, alive, barely, and there was blood everywhere. Cal was moving as quick as he could, he didn't even notice that shadow lurking in the alley next to the body. He was examing the person when he was dragged back into the alley forcibly and someone bit down hard on his neck, getting his vital artery. After the man was biting on his neck for a while, he started to pass out, but before he did, he remembered the taste of blood in his mouth as well, then Cal passed out. He awoke the next morning with a bandage on his neck and him in his bed. He noticed something was off about him, something different. He felt stronger, untill he tried to walk outside. He felt an intense sunburn come over him with in a few seconds, he quickly closed the door and headed inside. He waited untill the sun was down, then he headed out. He was walking the streets, he noticed a homeless man sleeping in the alley next to his house. He walked over to say hello, then he blacked out. He woke up to see himself standing over the man, blood dripping from his mouth, the man was dead, and Cal had a decent cut on his face, the man must have tryed to fight back. Cal quickly took off and ran away, abandoning his house and his possessions. He found an abandoned house on the opposite end of London, luckly London was a big city. He decided he would live there from now on, he put the pieces together. He was a murderer and a vampire, and only at age 24. Now Cal lives in that abandoned house that he found 5 years ago. He keeps to himself during the day, he goes out only at night, he feeds more than he needs to because he loves the taste. He is still the same cold blooded killer he was, mad at the world. He wishes that sometimes someone could help him, but untill then he will be the ruthless killer he was. He no longer has a job because being a paramedic would mean he would be going beserk everytime he got onto a site. Fears: Silver, a slow death, and loosing someone he cares about, drowning, roller coasters, and claustrophobia Strengths: Being a vampire, knowing pressure points on a body, cleaning up a murder. Very sneaky, never has to worry much about connections with people. Weaknessess: Silver, personality, strength compared to other vampires, social interaction. Likes: Killing, feeding, and close friends, video games, action movies, his abandoned house in London Dislikes: Enemies, being attacked, not getting to feed, oceans, roller coasters, tight spaces, and milk. Appearance: Facial Appearance: fair skin, scar on the left side of his face, Red eyes, white skin, shorter but wavy black hair Clothing: Black dress shirt, black jeans, black dress shoes Build: 5'9", slim, some muscle tone but not to much, he's small and quick, not big and slow. Marks/Scars: One scar on the left side of his face from the homeless person he killed. Here is the list of posts Cal was involved in The Great Hunt Cal Jackson didn't get much involvement, but maybe something might happen for him. Category:Characters Category:Vampires